It Started With A Bludger
by Siriusly9
Summary: Rose wakes up in the hospital after being knocked unconscious during a Gryffindor/Slytherin match. Scorpius comes and visits her in the hospital wing at night and surprises her with a date request.


Rose blinked a few times and shrunk away from the blinding light that flooded her vision. Where was she? She heard mumbling voices around her, but she couldn't pick any out.

"Hey, she's waking up!" A male voice said excitedly. She cleared her throat and opened her eyes slowly. Albus was leaning over her, still in his green and silver Quidditch robes. James was on her other side in his red and gold robes.

"What happened?" She asked groggily. Rose tried to sit up, but Albus stopped her.

"You were hit by a bludger." Albus looked a bit guilty. "Your head was cracked open. There was blood everywhere." He shudder and she looked to James for the outcome of the game.

"We still won. I caught the snitch a few minutes after you were taken off the pitch." James smiled down at her. "You're lucky Malfoy caught you." He told her and her eyes widened.

"Malfoy caught me?" Her mouth was hanging down.

"Yea, luckily, because no one else was close enough." Albus nodded. Rose took a few deep breaths. How un-Malfoy like.

"Everyone's waiting in the common room. Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone but us stay." James said, standing up straight.

"What time is it? How long have I been out?" Rose sat up, ignoring Albus and immediately regretted it. Her head throbbed and she reached up to touch her temple, that had a large square bandage on it.

"Only about seven hours, but it's past ten now. Everyone's going to want to see you tomorrow. Hugo says hi." James told her, ruffling her hair. "I'm gonna go tell them you're awake and kicking." He laughed at his pathetic joke and Albus rolled his eyes.

"I should be going as well. You want me to bring you something from the kitchens?" Albus said through a yawn. She wanted to say yes, but felt guilty if she made him go all the way down to the kitchens, back to the Hospital wing, and then to back down to his common room.

"No, that's alright." She pretended to yawn and he nodded, too tired to pick up on her lie.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed ruffled her hair and she tried to duck away.

"Get off, you tosser." She growled, but he just laughed and sauntered out. She switched off the light and shut her eyes.

Rose settled into the bed and groaned. Hospital cots were not comfortable, they weren't meant for unconscious people who didn't feel pains or aches. After a few minutes, the door to the wing cracked open and light spilled into. She opened her eyes and saw a blonde head poke in.

"Malfoy?" She croaked. He tip toed in and stood next to her bed. She noticed her was holding a basket.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, kneeling down beside her.

"Like I got hit by a bludger." She said dryly and he chuckled deeply.

He looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then looked down at the basket. "I brought you some food. Nothing special, but I figured you'd be hungry. You didn't have a big breakfast and you missed lunch and dinner." He stated, but a flush appeared on his cheeks. He'd noticed she hadn't had a large breakfast? She pressed her lips together, smiling shyly.

"Thanks." Her eyelashes fluttered. "Who knocked me out?"

"Davis. The bloody idiot." Scorpius muttered and she looked at him in surprise. "He shouldn't have aimed for your head."

"It's not against the rules." She shrugged. Being a chaser, Rose had taken quite a few bludgers to the head.

"No, but it's not right. And we lost anyways. I think it riled the rest of your team up." He admitted. Yea, Rose could definitely see Fred getting very aggressive after a stunt like that.

"I'm sure."

"Anyways, here." He handed her a piece of bread.

She chewed slowly, a little embarrassed that Malfoy was watching her eat. And he was watching her life a hawk, not even trying to be a gentlemen and look away. "I'm glad I finished all my homework yesterday." She said, unable to bear the silence anymore.

"Yea, or else you would have had to miss Hogsmeade tomorrow." He nodded.

"Oh, I forgot about that." She grinned. It was always nice when you remembered something to look forward to, like finding a galleon in an old coat.

"So, no date then?" He asked and then finally looked away. He glanced at her quickly and she shrugged.

"Just Madam Rosmerta." She joked and he laughed nervously.

"Would you maybe, um, want to go with me." He choked out. She blinked a few times and then smiled.

"On a date?"

He flushed. "Well, it wouldn't have to be a date. Maybe we could just hang out or meet up for a butterbeer." He rambled. "We don't even have to go together we could just... meet there." He shrugged and averted his eyes. "Or not, if you prefer. It was stupid-"

"Sure."

"Really?" His voice cracked and he coughed to cover it up.

She lifted a shoulder and let it drop. "Why not? It could be fun. As long as Pomfrey lets me out of here." He nodded and stood up. He looked excited, but like he wanted to leave in case she changed her mind. He started to edge backwards, towards the door.

"Great, so I'll meet you..." Malfoy trailed off as a question.

"In the courtyard at eleven. Then we'll spend the whole day together." She assured and was rewarded when his face lit up.

"Great, that's really, erm, great." His cheeks got even redder and he reached back for the door but missing, stumbling a bit. He laughed nervously and then gripped the handle. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He gave a quick nod and then scrambled out.

Rose smiled to herself. She was going on a date with Scorpius Malfoy and she was excited for it.

Rose escaped from the clutches of Madam Pomfrey at nine o'clock in the morning. Just enough time to go back to the Gryffindor common room and have a shower. She was still wearing her Quidditch robes that were covered in dirt and smelled like rotten sweat. There were a few younger students in the common room, probably their first time at Hogsmeade, who were bouncing with excitement.

Rose grinned as she remember those days... back when she was young and full of life. Now all the sixth and seventh years just slept in.

She hiked up to sixth year girls dormitory, where the rest of her roommates were still sleeping. She opened her wardrobe and looked through her clothes.

She wanted to look pretty, but not like she put a lot of effort into it. Eventually she settled on her nicest pair of jeans, a green top, and her red and black Weasley sweater. She went into the bathroom, not bothering with the prefect's bathroom, and peeled off her Quidditch robes.

Half an hour later she climbed out of the shower, used a potion on her hair, then used a drying spell, and got to work on her makeup. She barely used any, just the basics that Dom insisted she used when they went out.

Rose put her clothes on, careful not to mess up her makeup and then went down to breakfast. There was hardly anyone in the dining hall, mostly just younger students. She sat at the Gryffindor table alone and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Rose!" Her brother was racing towards her.

"Hey Hugo."

"How are you? I went to the Hospital Wing this morning, but Madam Pomfrey said she released you." He swung his leg over the bench and sat down.

"She did," Rose nodded, swallowing.

"So you'll be ready for our game in a few weeks?" He grinned. Her brother was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a keeper.

"Ready to kick your butt." She remarked.

"In your dreams." Hugo laughed and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

Rose rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing today?"

"Going into Hogsmeade with some friends. Probably stop at the joke shop." He shrugged in response. "What about you?"

She smiled excitedly. "I have a date." Hugo snorted in disbelief.

"With who?" He challenged.

"Malfoy."

Hugo choked on his pumpkin juice and Rose smirked.

"Seriously?" Hugo gasped. Rose nodded and Hugo grinned. "Ha! Albus owes me five galleons!" He clapped his hands together and Rose frowned.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"There's whole betting pool revolving around you guys." Hugo told her. "Al and I had a bet about when he was going to ask you and if you would say yes. I bet that you would say yes, but he didn't think so. This is excellent!"

Rose fumed, "I can't believe you bet on our feelings!"

Hugo shrugged. "It was less about your feelings, and more about admitting your feelings." He said factually, with a comically straight face. Rose glared at him. "So when's your date?" He changed the subject.

"Eleven."

He checked his watch. "It's about ten now. You're a bit early." He smirked.

"Pomfrey let me out at nine." Rose shrugged. But then she thought Hugo might be right, she didn't want to appear too eager. She grabbed another piece of toast, this time spreading jam on it.

"Well, good luck. Oh and I'll be sure to _not_ tell the whole family about your date." Hugo smirked and stood up. Rose glared at him threateningly. "It would be a shame if everyone crashed your date."

He ducked as she threw her toast at him and he ran away laughing. Rose rolled her eyes. When did fourth years become bold enough to mess with sixth years, Rose wondered.

"Did you just throw toast at your brother?"

Rose turned around to see Scorpius looking very amused.

°He was being a git." She muttered and motioned for him to sit. "He was subtly threatening to have my entire family stalk us on our date." She shook her head.

Scorpius looked a bit panicked though. "He won't though, right. Because I already had to deal with Al this morning, and I'm not sure if I can take anymore." He chuckled nervously.

"I don't think he will, but who knows. If they do, I'll just scare them away." Rose told him and he laughed.

"I believe that." He bit his lip. "So how's your head?"

"Fine." Rose took another piece of toast, since her last one… eh hem, got 'lost.' "What are you doing down here so early?" She asked.

"Getting breakfast before we leave. I wasn't sure what we would be doing, so I figured I'd better eat now." He told her and she read the question in his eyes.

"We'll probably go to Honeydukes, then the joke shop, and maybe get a butterbeer in between. If we get hungry, we can take something out to the shrieking shack and have a picnic."

Scorpius swallowed. "Have a picnic in the Shrieking Shack? The most haunted building in Britain?"

Rose laughed. "It's not actually haunted." She nudged him playfully. "A while back a werewolf went to school here and that's where he transformed on the full moons." She didn't bother to tell him that it was Teddy's dad.

"So there's nothing there now?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "But don't go spreading this around. It's currently a very quiet and secluded place and we want to keep it that way."

He nodded and crossed his fingers. "Not a word." He said solemnly.

"Excellent. Are you going to eat?" She asked, when he didn't take any food from the table.

Scorpius shook his head. "Nah, I'll just wait."

"Alright, then let's go." She stood up and he looked confused.

"It's not eleven yet." He told her. Like she'd been confused.

"I know, but since we're both here we might as well go. I'm finished eating." She shouldered her purse and he followed her.

"Right then."

They chatted about random things while walking down to Hogsmeade. How were they finding sixth year? What courses were they taking and which teachers were their favorite? She was surprised to learn that Scorpius actually liked Care of Magical creatures and was one of two students taking the N.E.W.T. class.

Hagrid was was one of her favorite family friends, but his teaching methods were questionable. Who just let wild animals run loose during class, or worse, making the students take care of the beasts.

"So Honeydukes first?" Scorpius asked as they approached the main street of Hogsmeade. "Or shall we get our sweets last so we don't have to carry them?" He wondered.

She thought about it. "Probably get them later and then we can take them up to the Shrieking Shack." Rose decided. "Let's stop in the joke shop. Uncle George always expects a visit on Hogsmeade days. We should get it over with now." SHe started walking in the direction and Scorpius took a few quick steps to catch up with her.

"Great, more relatives." She heard him mutter and she laughed. His cheeks turned pink, clearly she wasn't meant to hear that.

"You can wait outside." She offered but he shook his head.

Scorpius shrugged. "Your family likes me as Al's friends, but I'm not sure how they'll feel about me being your boyfriend." She smiled at him sideways.

"We've barely started our date and you're already my boyfriend?" She teased him playfully, nudging his shoulder. He was slightly pink before, but now his face was the color of her hair. She threw her hand back and laughed. He nervously ran a hand through his platinum hair. "I'm just teasing."

She linked her arm through his and that seemed to ease him a bit.

"Well, I'm enjoying it so far." He explained.

"Me too." She told him and he smiled down at her.

Rose looked into his bluish grey eyes and noticed that blonde eyelashes worked for him. Was it her or was his face getting closer to hers? His forehead touched her's before he pressed his lips to her lips.

Scorpius's lips immediately parted against her's and he turned fully, so his body was pressed against Rose's body. She felt butterflies take off in her stomach, or maybe it was a fire breathing dragon. She gripped his coat with one hand and wrapped the other around his neck.

His arm came around her waist, pulling her closer, if that was even possible, and he slanted his lips further, pressing harder.

When they finally pulled away, they still held each other and were breathing hard.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Well, now we can't go to your uncle's shop. You like thoroughly kissed."

Rose laughed and pulled him along.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

 **Hey readers! So I've been on a one-shot spur and have written like, four one-shots in the past three days. If you get a chance to read my others, let me know what you think! Is there a story, or ship, that you really like? Or genre? Or pretty much anything. Reviews are great! - Alex**


End file.
